The Iroqouis Goddesses
by Coffanilla
Summary: Two twins, Sklyar and Alyxandria Rayne moved from the home that they grew up in to move to Japan. They are unknown to the destiny that lies before both of them but will they be able to save the world before it is doomed? Will they also gain the trust and love of the companions they come across? M for language and future lemons. OCxSesshy OCxKouga Please R&R because I suck at sums
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Well, will it happen?" she spoke in a hushed tone as the twins were finally asleep.

"If you don't do anything about it, we will be slaves." the older man spoke as his brows furrowed.

"What about finding new jobs?" The younger man spoke as he looked at his in-laws.

"Don't worry. We can get you new jobs but if you don't move to Japan, the world will be doomed." His mother-in-law spoke.

It was a tough decision to make but they absolutely had to do it. If they didn't move the world would be doomed. "We will also be accompanying with you. I'd like to see my favorite grandchildren grow up." his mother-in-law told him.

Then their eyes went to the light blue eyed strawberry blonde girl in the doorway.

"Mommy, Daddy, I had a bad dream." She yawned as she looked at the adults. Her mother picked up and hugged her.

"It was only a dream Skylar. I'll put you back to bed." Her mother cooed as she went back upstairs to Skylar and Alyxandria Rayne's room while her parents and her husband continued discussing what they were going to do.

"We don't know when they will go but they will when they are old enough to care for themselves. In the meantime, we have geode necklaces that will keep their power contained. They will only be able to unlock their power." the father-in-law told their father while holding up two pendants, one blue and green and the other black sea.

"The blue and green one is for Sky while the black sea one is for Rayne" The mother-in-law announced before she retired to bed.

"I'll give them these in the morning after I tell them that we are moving to Japan." their father announced as he took the pendants in his hand and went upstairs to go to bed and to think of a way to tell Skylar and Alyxandria that they were moving to Japan.


	2. Skylar's fall through the rabbit hole

I let out a sigh as I looked around the park while sketching random things. No one wanted me to draw anything for them today, which did upset me. I was trying to make my way into the world of artists since I knew what I wanted to do when I graduated high school. Of course I wanted to make enough money so I could move to Paris to take in the culture since I have lived in Japan for most of my life. I still don't get why that we had to move all of a sudden when I was just a child. I had to make new friends and everything! At least I still had my twin sis.

I groaned as I tried to draw one of the new characters I wanted to put in our comic strip. Alyx and I were making our own comic strip to put in the paper to maybe make some cash to pay the rent for this month since I lost my job for dying my hair pink when I already asked the manger if I could and he approved. Everything there was screwed up anyway. I looked up from my sketch pad and decided to call it a day. I grasped the blue and green geode necklace around my neck and said a small prayer before I put my sketch pad and pencil bag back in my bag where I had various pencils, tools and sketch pads to help me draw people and characters.

I started walking out of the park when I tripped on a tree root and I fell in the man-made hole, loosing consciousness as I fell.

When I woke up though, I heard someone yelling.

"Rin! Don't go over there, it's a demon trying to kill you!" A voice said. I opened my eyes to see a little girl and a toad. What the actual fuck? I fell down this hole and now I'm in front of a talking toad and little girl. Was I actually dreaming? I pinched myself and proved that this was real.

"Where am I?" I questioned as I looked around at my surroundings to see a nice field of flowers that I was laying in and behind me was a two headed lizard. I first clutched my necklace before the little girl spoke.

"You are in Japan. Jaken and I were waiting for Sesshomaru when you appeared." She explained. I looked at her and stood up slowly.

"I'm in Japan? This does not look like Japan at all. There are no talking toads or two headed lizards." I stated as I saw no buildings whatsoever.

"I am a demon! A demon who is a loyal servant to Lord Sesshomaru." He yelled at me. I put up my hands after I picked up my bag. "Sorry but this seems a little odd." I said. I sighed as I looked at the girl. She looked adorable and it looked to be that she trusted the toad demon and the lizard. "Ah Un is a demon and he travels with us. Jaken and I were picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru." She held up some colorful flowers. "I was not picking any flowers!" He denied as he turned around not looking at us.

"Those are very pretty flowers." I complimented.

"Thank you. I like the way your hair is even though it's an odd color. Are you a demon?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. I just dyed my hair, and if you want I can braid your hair for you." I smiled at her. She nodded yes eagerly and I sat down on the grass and patted the ground in front of me. She sat in front of me as I started to braid a loose braid for her.

As I was concentrating on braiding her hair I felt something rub up against my back. I looked behind me but I didn't see anything. "Mew." I heard come from now my side. I looked down to see a cat with two tails. "How cute~" I cooed as the cat made itself comfortable in my lap. Rin turned around and looked at the cat.

"Oh wow!" Rin said as I held her hair in place. "What are you going to name her?" Rin asked me. I looked at her then down at the cat.

"Well, what if it was someone else's cat?" I asked her.

"They would of maybe put a collar around her." Rin said. "Your right…" I trailed off as I was thinking of a name. "Jade!" I exclaimed before Jade mewed again.

"She sure likes that name." Rin smiled. I looked up at her and nodded. I continued to finish her braid and used one of my elastics. Rin turned around and looked at me. "Now let's add some flowers." I told her as I got up and grabbed some flowers and put them in her hair. As I sat down again Rin looked past me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I tried to rid this demon but she refused to go." Jaken said as he ran past me. I put the flowers in her hair while ignoring Jaken.

"But Lord Sesshomaru she braided my hair and put these flowers in the braid." Rin said as she got up. I got up as I put my bag down while brushing off my yoga pants and fixing my tank top. I turned around and looked at a man with markings on his face and long white hair. He was so handsome. He was just staring at me. I couldn't find the words to speak.

"Could she stay with us Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Rin, don't ask Lord Sesshomaru such questions!" Jaken reprimanded.

"Jaken, be quite." Sesshomaru instructed. He then looked at me. "Do as you wish." He stated as he started walking.

Rin ran over to me. "Yay big sister~" She exclaimed in joy. I smiled down at her.

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Skylar." I smiled at her. She smiled at me before she turned around and started running to what looked like a camp fire that needed to be started. Jaken followed Sesshomaru to the fire as I picked up my bag and Jade.

I sat myself down as I looked at Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru will we be staying the night here?" Rin asked.

"Yes." He said as I could feel eyes on me. I took out my sketch book and one my drawing pencils. Jade hopped off my lap as I needed to use my lap to draw. I started drawing Jade and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Rin was watching me.

"Are you drawing Jade?" She asked.

"Mhm. I love drawing." I told her.

"Can I see some drawings?" She asked me.

"Sure." I smiled as I put down my pencil and started flipping through the pages that I had various drawings of cartoon characters, people and nature. "You're really good!" Rin smiled at me. I smiled back and caught Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Don't you feel the energy Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. I broke my gaze from him and looked at Jaken with a questionable eyebrow.

"There is no energy." I told him.

"Of course you wouldn't feel it! Your just a human!" He yelled at me. I glared at him before I spoke but I was interrupted my Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, be quite." He instructed as he looked at me then got up. "Rin, what would you like to eat?" Sesshomaru asked her. Rin thought for a second before she looked at me.

"How about some fish? Can I catch them please?" She asked as she got up. I looked at her as I got up.

"I'll go with her." I told him as I grabbed her hand. Then all of a sudden Jade transformed into what seemed to be this big cat.

"A nekomata." Jaken said. I looked at him and then looked at Jade. Was that what she was? A nekomata demon? I looked at Jade then looked at Rin.

"Let's go!" Rin said as she climbed up on Jade. I did the same but a bit more apprehensively.

As soon as I was on Jade she flew off towards the nearest river. Man it was scary riding on her! I kept my eyes shut but Rin seemed to be okay with it. I was not a thrill seeker like my sister. When Jade landed near a river I quickly got off of her.

I heard Rin laughing. I looked at her "I'm not a fan of heights." I smiled.

"You will get used to it." She smiled as she ran towards the river. I followed her as Jade sat down and watched us.

It was fun catching fish with Rin but I heard something growl. I looked back at Jade and then the pile of fish we caught.

"I smell some good tastey treats." I heard rumble from the forest. I turned around to see what looked to be a Cyclops. My eyes went wide as I looked at Rin.

"Rin get out of here!" I shouted as Jade got up and ran towards us both. "Jade take Rin away, I'll uh…do something to distract it." I told Jade as I stood in front of Jade as Rin got on her. I grasped my necklace as I stared at the demon.

"Go away from here!" I yelled as it was walking closer but at that moment where the demon was going to grab me I fainted, not knowing whether I was demon food, or still alive.

**A/N: Hai guise~ I hope you like this new story~ Alyx will be introduced in the next chapter with her P.O.V~ I was going to put both of their P.O.V's in this chapter but I didn't feel comfortable. Please Review and I only like doing first person since I'm no good at third person (Sorry about the shitty prologue) Any hoo~ I hope I see some reviews because I would like some feed back~ Love you guys! 3**


	3. Falling too fast

"Dammit!" I cursed as I looked out the window for a millionth time. "Where is Skylar?" I questioned as I started pacing in my shorts. Skylar told me she would be home around five and it was five-thirty! I couldn't pitch my ideas to her about our comic if she wasn't here. She was probably still at the park. Skylar was the more responsible one! I was just the constantly hopeless romantic adventurous thinker, as what she called me. I ran my fingers through my strawberry blond hair before I decided to grab my keys, and phone. I put on my shoes and left in my shorts and oversized shirt.

As I walked outside, I passed the well outside of our complex. I went over to it and clutched the geode around my neck. The next thing I knew was that I fell down from some force that I couldn't see since my back was to it. My back hurt a bit but I pulled myself out of the well. I looked around and I saw a meadow before me. No buildings, just trees. What happened to all the buildings and the apartment complex?

I let out a sigh before I saw a tough tailed cat before me. I had to take a double take because there were no two tailed cats in Japan unless, I was in a coma and imagining this all. It was all so weird. The two tailed then started rubbing up against my leg.

"So I see that you have taken a liking to me?" I questioned before the cat let out a delightful mew. "What am I going to name you?" I questioned. I looked at her for a minute before a name popped into my head.

"Iris!" I exclaimed as she let out another mew. Then all of a sudden she started running off into the forest. I started chasing after her hoping that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Iris!" I exclaimed as I was running after her before my foot got caught in a root. I fell and I was trying to get my foot off of the root but it was wrapped around my leg and it wasn't a root, it was a vine! I looked at my leg alarmed. I tried to pull away before I heard demonic laughter. "Silly human! You won't be able to get away." I heard the voice say before it came out of hiding. It was a huge plant thing! "I hope you are tasty." It commented before I let out a shrill scream of terror.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled in terror. I was trying to get free but I couldn't. It's grip was hard on me.

"Let me fucking go!" I cursed. This was some bad trip! Not the adventure that I was hoping for. I screamed once more before I shut my eyes and grasped my geode pendant. A bright white light appeared as I opened my eyes and the demon vaporized. I stared at my leg in awe before I started backing away. This was not the good kind of thrill that I was looking for. This was a nightmare! I swiftly got up and started running before I stumbled across the edge of the forest, where Iris was. I looked before me to see wolves and two humans dressed in fur and by the looks of it that they had tails. Half wolf men? This was some crazy trip. I picked up Iris but as I did so I made my presence known and the wolves looked at me.

"Who are you?" One questioned.

"Alyxandria Rayne." I answered as I held Iris in my arms as the wolves started to growl at me. I blinked as I stood there frozen. "Are you wearing any pants?" the other asked.

"Yes I am perverts!" I exclaimed as I lifted up my shirt to show them my jean shorts. I glared at them and they looked at me.

"We're not afraid of some human!" They said as the wolves started getting closer to me. Now I was in deep shit. First a vine monster and now this! It was becoming a really shitty trip! "Then if your not so afraid then tell me where the fuck I am!" I told them. They looked at each other confused then back to me.

"Your in Japan." one said. I looked at them dumb founded. This didn't look like Japan. This looked like some alternate universe. "Hey, what are you two doing?" I heard another male voice question.

"This human just came out of no where Kouga!" one of them exclaimed as my eyes looked at the male that had joined their pack. I looked at him dreamy-eyed. He was so handsome! His hair was up in a pony tail and he was wearing fur. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Why does she smell like Kagome?" He asked as he looked at me.

"We don't know." They shrugged. "What's your problem?" He asked me as he stood in front of me. I shook myself out of my trance and blushed a light pink.

"Nehh~" I managed to say, well more sound since I was so shocked by a guy this handsome! I couldn't find any men like this at home that made me want to do things to them….well that's wrong. There were plenty of men but this one was different. Maybe it was because he was dressed in fur. I always fell too fast for people. It was a flaw of mine that lead to me heartbroken. He gave me a questionable look. "Uh…I don't know where I am. I'm lost." I said quietly. "Heh, well then, I guess I have an excuse to go see Kagome then." He smiled as he turned around. Who was this Kagome chick? Was she his girlfriend?

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"Kaede's village right now. It's not too far from here." He said. I looked at him. "I suppose you couldn't keep up with me so hop on my back." He said as he turned around. I stood there for a moment as I looked at him. "Well c'mon." He said as he looked at me. I then grasped the geode and my two shark teeth necklaces before I got on his back with Iris in the little pocket between my stomach and his back.

He was then off at this ridiculous speed. I was so afraid that I would fall off that I clung to him tighter and I took in his scent, which was amazing. I looked at Iris and shook my head. "I'm falling too fast." I whispered to her. "What did you say?" He asked as he stopped. I hopped off and looked at him.

"Nothing." I said to him as I peeked behind his back to see a guy in a red kimono and a girl in a school uniform.

"Hey Kagome, I just came here because this girl was lost." He said as he held her hands in his. I pouted. He was in love and now the heart breaking begins. I always fell too fast for guys. I hugged Iris as Kagome looked at me. "You don't look like you are from around here." She smiled.

"No, I'm from Japan, the one with buildings." I told her.

"So your from the present." She smiled. "This is feudal Japan." She told me. I looked around. This explained why there were so many weird things.

"I'm Alyxandria Rayne, but call me Alyx." I smiled as I introduced myself. "And this is Iris." I smiled as I held up my cat.

"Sango has a nekomata named Kirara." Kagome smiled as Kouga started fighting with the silver haired boy. "Is that what Iris's breed is called?" I questioned.

"I guess you could say that. Iris is a cat demon as Kouga is a wolf demon from the wolf demon tribe." she explained.

I looked behind her as Kouga and the white haired boy were fighting.

"Inuyasha" the white haired boy looked at Kagome. "Sit boy!" She exclaimed as the white haired boy crashed to the ground.

"Kagome, I almost had him!" the boy who I assumed Inuyasha was called yelled at Kagome. She ignored him as she continued to look at me.

"Why don't you explain to me what exactly happened. Just follow me to Kaede's hut." Kagome smiled as she lead me to the hut.

I had explained the entire story to Kagome after I met Sango and Shippo. Sango did warn me about Miroku who was a lecherous monk. "And now I'm here." I sighed as I looked at the doorway since I heard Inuyasha grumbling about something.

"So before you fell down the well you grabbed your pendant?" Kagome questioned. I nodded as I brought my gaze to Iris and Kirara playing. "And before the demon vaporized?" Kagome asked. I nodded once again.

"That's strange, unless you are a half demon or a priestess but there are nothing like that in your time correct?" Sango asked Kagome.

"That's right." Kagome answered.

"Well, my ancestor was an Iroquois shaman of his tribe." I told her.

"So your from America?" Kagome asked. I nodded once more.

"But I don't understand why my sister and I moved here." I sighed as I looked at the doorway once more, hoping to see Kouga's face.

"You have a sister?" Kagome asked. "Yeah Skylar is my sister. She has a pendant like mine but it's blue green." I told them. Sango then looked at Kagome.

"Maybe that explains the reason of this energy surrounding you." Sango told me. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It's hard to explain but this aura around you is more powerful before you entered the hut. I think you may be a goddess." Sango told me. A goddess? What?

"I don't understand." I told her a little shocked.

"Sango is saying that this energy around you is not the energy of a priestess or a half demon, more of a goddess." Kagome explained.

"What am I a goddess of?" I asked still in shock.

"It's hard to say. You will have to unlock your power and find out." Sango told me. I sighed as I grasped my pendant. Just another problem I had. I thought for a couple of minutes. If I was a goddess, then my sister was one? This was all so confusing but a new adventure at the same time. If I was here then maybe Skylar was here too! Though, how would I find her? I sighed again as I looked at the door.

"Hey Alyx, you seem a little off. What's wrong?" Shippo asked me. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"N-nothings wrong!" I smiled before Kouga stepped in.

"Hey Kagome, I just wanted to tell you that I'm off but I'll come see you before we move again. Someday you will be my woman." He smiled at her. Pang, a sharp pain went through my heart.

"Heh…yeah bye Kouga." Kagome awkwardly smiled. I was took busy staring off into space to notice the awkwardness in her voice.

"Alyx, are you alright?" Sango asked me. My eyes darted to her as I was brought out of my trance to see that Kouga was gone. I frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled weakly showing my sudden heart break.

"You know Kagome doesn't like Kouga." Shippo stated. "It's true." Kagome agreed. My eyes looked at them both. Did they find out my secret?

"I-uh-neh~" I managed to get out in the best try to defend myself.

"No need to denying it, it's written all over your face." Kagome smiled at me.

I sighed as I blushed from embarrassment. "I always tend to fall for people fast and end of getting my heart broken. That's the hopeless romantic in me." I looked at the ground avoiding their gazes.

"It's okay, that's why we want to help you." Sango smiled. I looked up at them with a bit of hope on my face. "Really?" I whispered.

"Yes~ so that's why we are going to have you travel with Kouga and maybe you will figure out what you are the goddess of." Kagome smiled at me before she took my hand and practically dragged me out of the hut with Iris following. That was when Kirara took us to Kouga with Sango and Kagome thinking of a plan of what to tell Kouga in order for me to stay with him.

I just looked down at the trees and could feel the adrenaline pumping. It was so exhilarating! I held Iris in my arms as I could see Kouga's pack in the distance. I could only hope that he would say yes.

**A/N: Haii Guise hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review and give me your thoughts please and I shall give you a shout out! Love you all! 3**


	4. New Discoveries

I felt a soft surface against my face as I knew I was laying down. I sat up in a panic after I realized that I fainted as a demon was coming after me. I looked around to see that I was back at the campsite and I was sleeping on this fluff thing. Rin was sleeping with Jade as Jaken was resting by a tree with Ah Un. I looked down to see that I was not wearing _my clothes_. I was wearing this pink kimono with green flowers on it. It was pretty and comfortable but who changed my damn clothes? I turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting against a tree watching me.

"What's the big idea, changing my clothes?" I asked him in an angry whisper.  
"You were going to catch a cold. Your clothes are drying. You fell in the river after whatever happened." He explained nonchalantly as it was no big deal changing me.  
"So? You could of woke me up so I could change myself." I glared at him.  
"What are you?" He asked me.  
"A human being, what else?" I glared at him.  
"You don't know?" He looked at me me. "Heh. Go to sleep." He instructed. I grunted as I got up and went to go sleep by Rin and Jade.

When I awoke I heard screeching. I opened my eyes to see Jaken yelling at Sesshomaru. "It's not safe if she is around Rin!" He screeched at him.  
"Jaken be quiet." Sesshomaru instructed as he hit Jaken. I couldn't help but laugh at Jaken's dismay. Rin came over and hugged me as I stopped laughing.  
"I'm glad your alright!" She exclaimed, relieved due to my safety.  
"I'm glad _your_ alright. I would have been devastated if I let a child die." I smiled at her as I poked her on the nose.  
"Thank you big sister! I brought you some fruit to eat too." Rin smiled at me as she gave me an apple. I took it and bite into it before speaking again.  
"Thanks, but I suppose I should get up. By the looks of it we are traveling today." I stated as she stepped back to let me get up and get on Jade.  
"She won't drop you. If it makes you feel better you can ride on Ah Uh with me." Rin smiled as I nodded before hopping off of Jade. She transformed into her smaller kitten self. I picked her up and sat on Ah Uh with Rin in front of me, while Jaken held the reins.  
"Is Sesshomaru always so quite?" I asked her. She nodded yes.  
"But he is very nice for you and I to travel with him. Also he changed your clothes!" She smiled at me.  
"Yeah...I do wish that he woke me up instead of changing me himself." I stated before he looked around at me.  
"It was either that or you freeze to death." He told me, a bit irritated.  
"I would have been happy freezing if it meant me waking up on _my_ _own_ to change _my_ _clothes_." I grunted.  
He looked back at me with a glare that meant 'be happy I saved you'. I snorted as I looked at him, not afraid or content that he saved me. I decided to stay quiet as I was riding on Ah Uh.

"Do you have any sisters?" Rin asked me.  
"I do, I have a twin sister named Alyxandria Rayne. She is the complete opposite of me, she doesn't dye her hair, she is adventurous and more of a romantic than I am. We get along well though." I looked at Rin.  
"I wish I could meet her!" Rin looked at me.  
"I just hope that she is safe." I sighed as I looked at Jade.  
"I'm sure she is!" Rin reassured me. Then Sesshomaru stopped and looked at me.  
"You have a sister?" He asked, almost intrigued but his face was just blank.  
"Yes I do, it's none of your concern." I looked at him and then to Rin.  
"Our family are descendants of an Iroquois shaman. Iroquois is a Native American tribe that is across the land, where I came from originally before I moved. A shaman is a medicine man." I tried to explain to her.  
"That sounds really exciting!" Rin exclaimed.  
"I guess you could say so." I looked at her.  
"Did your people believe in goddesses and gods?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Yes we did and still do." I looked at him. After I told him that he continued to walk. I gave him a questioning look as we continued.  
"You know that staring is rude." He growled in a low tone.  
"What do you know?" I questioned him.  
"A lot more than you." He said to me, while continuing to walk.  
"Then why don't you tell me anything?" I snarled at him.  
"Because you have to figure it out for yourself." He growled.  
"You know for a lord you sure are rude to people." I glared at him. Sesshomaru stopped as Jaken looked at me.  
"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru in such a way! You ought to be burned!" He screeched at me. I looked at Jaken.  
"And you ought to shut up before I beat you to death." I threatened.  
"If you wish to not be grateful, you can leave us be." Sesshomaru looked at me.  
"But Lord Sesshomaru, she saved me from the demon!" Rin exclaimed.  
"Rin, this wench is being disrespectful towards Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screeched. I got off Ah Uh and looked at Jaken.  
"I am not a wench!" I glared at him before he turned his two headed staff at me before I grabbed my necklace. I got in front of Rin as he made fire come out of it but it didn't touch Rin nor I. He stopped, clearly shocked. I looked at my hands and then to Sesshomaru, who knew what was going on.  
"What am I?" I asked him as he started to walk forward. Jaken followed him but was only kicked by Sesshomaru. I got on Ah Uh and started to wonder what the hell I was.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long -_-; It's been sitting my my computer for ages! Merh but I have a bunch of thinking for the next chapter for Skylar since they are riding to God knows where...I'll figure it out, maybe some more children into the mix due to her goddess of _ nature. I'm not revealing what goddess she is...even though it is blantanly obvious due to her actions around certain peopl *Cough*Rin*Cough* ehm...well hope you enjoy this!**


	5. Lightening Strikes

As we landed Kouga looked at us, confused.  
"Heh, you finally decided to become my woman Kagome?" Kouga asked her.  
"Uh, actually I wanted to ask you a favor." Kagome asked Kouga.  
"What is it Kagome? You know I would do anything for you."Kouga looked at Kagome as he didn't pay much attention to me. That made me a bit upset that I was just invisible to him.  
"I was going to ask if Alyx could travel with you since we don't have much room for her and you could help her out." Kagome looked at Kouga as she lied to him. I was sure that if I wasn't attracted to Kouga they would let me travel with them.

Kouga looked at me as I looked down.  
"What is she?" Kouga asked Kagome.  
"We think that she is a goddess." She stated.  
"A goddess? Maybe this is why your aura is stronger than before." He looked at me.  
"I don't know what kind of goddess I am yet." I looked at him.  
"Well, we will find that out." He looked at me, and smiled a bit.  
"Okay~" I looked at him as I started to blush.  
"Thanks Kouga! See you Alyx!" Kagome waved as she was already riding away on Kirara. I looked at her and then to Kouga.  
"Kagome!" I cursed in english. I looked at where Kagome took off and sighed. I would have to go through this myself anyway, but I thought that she would stay a bit longer. As I turned around to where Kouga was standing he was a little bit closer to me than before.  
"Kouga why are you neh~" I managed to get out.  
"You are very odd with your words, what did you just speak?" He asked me.  
"I said something in English." I looked at him.  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
"Nothing too important." I looked away, being too embarrassed of how close he was to me.  
"You sure are strange, what village did you come from originally?" He questioned.  
"America and it's a country." I looked at him.  
"Amereecka?" He asked as he botched the word.  
"No, A-mer-ree-ca." I looked at him as I sounded it out for him.  
"America? What is this place?" He asked.  
"It's where I used to live. It has states and people of different nationalities." I explained in a broad sense.  
"Where their people there who believed in gods and goddesses?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm related to an Iroquois Shaman. The Iroquois was a tribe that exsisted in America way back when. A Shaman is a medicine man." I explained to Kouga before laying down.  
"Will you be alright?" He asked me as he bent down beside me.  
"I just need a nap." I yawned before Iris came and cuddled up beside me.

"Alyx, it's time to wake up." Kouga told me as I opened my eyes to see him kneeling besides me.  
"Uh, thanks." I smiled at him before looking away as I sat up. I looked at the fire to see some meat cooking. I couldn't eat many meats when I was in my teenage years because they made me sick after I ate them. I knew I could eat chicken and steak successfully, but I didn't know about ribs or any other meats. I just stuck to an almost vegetairan diet because I knew I wouldn't be sick after eating nonmeat products.  
"Here." Kouga smiled to me as I hesitated to take it at first. I looked at the cooked meat before actually taking a small bite and swallowing it. That resulted in my stomach not liking this meat at all. I threw the piece of meat down and went to the nearest set of bushes to throw up.  
"Are you okay?" Kouga asked me.  
"Yeah, I just can only eat certain meats and that is not one of them." I told him as I was slowly standing up.  
"Well, I guess this means that we will have to go visit Kagome." He smiled as Iris transformed. I got on her before Kouga ran off without us.  
"You know where Kagome is right?" I asked her before she let out a small roar, "Good because we need to get there ourselves since Kouga left without us." I sighed as we took off.

We reached the village were Kagome was staying in no time.  
"Kouga, what are you doing here? Don't you have a goddess to take care of?" An unfamiliar voice asked.  
"She's on her way. Where's Kagome?" He asked the brown haired girl who was holding her ground.  
"Kagome is getting some herbs and won't be back for a while." The girl looked past Kouga to me.  
"You must be Alyx, the goddess. I'm Emily, Kagome's step-sister." She smiled at me. I got off of Iris before she transfored into her smaller self.  
"Oh it's nice to meet you. Kagome must of told you about me, since you two are from the same time." I smiled at her before a guy with a long briad came out and looked at Emily.  
"She did, I came here with Bankotsu and Jakotsu to spend the night with Kagome since our camp is nearby." Emily smiled as I looked to Kouga who looked calm and relaxed. I gave out a sigh before I was caught off guard by Emily's soft cuckling. I looked to her as she was looked at me while the guy was holding her. "And this is Bankotsu, my boyfriend. It can be kind of weird being romantically involved with someone from Fuedal Japan but you can't help it." She smiled at me as she motioned to Kouga without him noticing.  
"Uh...no... it's...not that we are, together...I just...oh I don't know." I stumbled over my words as my heart was pounding. I didn't want Kouga to know that I liked him because I knew he was in love with Kagome who didn't like him.  
"Kagome told me about the situation. Don't fret." She smiled as I looked to Kouga who now had a disgusted look on his face before mumbling "mangy mutt". Could that mean Inuyasha was nearby? And if that was true then Kagome might be with him.

"Oh Alyx and Kouga, your back so soon. Why?" She asked as she was surprised.  
"Well, Alyx threw up after eating the meat we brought back." Kouga walked to her, which made me upset.  
"I can't eat many meats. Just chicken and steak." I explained to her as she smiled at me.  
"I have some food I brought. I'll make you some now and send some with you. I'll make sure to tell Kouga which ones to look for so you won't have to come see me so often." She smiled, I smiled back before thanking her. I knew that she meant mostly the visiting her was towards Kouga.  
"I'll go start cooking." Kagome smiled as she disappeared into the hutt with Kouga following.  
"You go inside. I want to talk with Alyx." Emily smiled at Bankotsu before he went inside.  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her as I went to the side of the house and leaned against it.  
"How you arrived here." She stated before looking to me.  
"Something pushed me into the well by my sister and I's complex. I was going to go find her since she was late." I told her as she thought for a moment.  
"I see, can I touch your necklace?" She asked as she was looking at it.  
"Uh, sure but I don't think that will help." I gave her a funny look before she grabbed her own necklace and the grabbed mine. She let go after a minute or two and looked me in the eyes.  
"You are a goddess, but you have to figure that out for yourself. You can't get back to the present until you do what you and your sister have to to. I advise you not to seek out your sister until you figure out what goddess you are." Emily explained as she became suddenly serious.  
"How did you figure that out?" I asked her in disbelief.  
"My ancestor, Michiko, was a powerful priestess and demon slayer. This necklace helps me see the past and some of the future with Michiko's help. Touching your necklace helped me give you what information you needed. I'm here for a reason, and that reason was because of you. I saw this vision not too long ago. Just stay with Kouga okay?" She smiled at me before I looked between her necklace and her.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.  
"Let's go inside and get you something to eat." Emily walked off before I followed her.

As I ented the hut with Emily I noticed that Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting over Kagome. That was just the start of it. The food that Kagome made me was really good and it stayed down. After eating Kagome made Kouga a list of things that I could eat. I had to step outside as Kouga was continuously flirting with Kagome.  
"I think it's time for you to get back." I heard Emily say before pushing Kouga out. I walked to the front of the hut as Iris transformed.

I stood next to Iris as Kouga went to hug Kagome. This I have to say made me upset as I watched him wrap his arms around her. I grabbed my necklace as I glared at Kouga. Then a sudden crackle was heard and a bolt of lightening hit the ground where Kouga and Kagome were standing (as Kouga moved them both out of the way). I stood there in awe as I looked to the spot where lightening struck then to Emily who had a smile on her face.

This was all so weird. What Goddess was I?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I originally lost a lot of writing because my computer crashed as I finished this. So next chapter is Sklyar, whatever I make that out to be about...Maybe some of Sesshy past. And You guys get to meet my main Heroine of Love, Mercenaries and Fuedal Japan. Huzaahh! Take a look if you like this one. It may preoccupy your time as it takes me forever to update. I got myself into a hell of a lotof fanfictions. Merh...Also there is a forum to discuss things, it's under Coffanilla fanfiction discussion forum...Anyway check it out and I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
